


Clever Until the Fourth Beer

by orphan_account



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Asian Character, Chinese Character, Community: slashthedrabble, Crossdressing, Drabble, F/F, Female Character of Color, One Night Stands, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org">Slashthedrabble</a>'s challenge #296.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Clever Until the Fourth Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Slashthedrabble](http://slashthedrabble.dreamwidth.org)'s challenge #296.

Turned out girls did think Mulan was quite the charmer.

The company did not look for entertainment. Entertainment found them. Before training was over, Mulan had learned to deflect attentions of prostitutes as well as fellow soldiers, not to mention dice girls, rice pickers and perfumed daughters of older soldiers.

One time she'd found herself in a copse of trees with her hand up the skirts of a girl called Yi, dizzy with exhilaration and beer, all good sense thrown aside. Lucky for both of them, Yi had been delighted to find her mistake.

Being a boy wasn't all bad.


End file.
